


The greatest treasure of all

by tevivinter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevivinter/pseuds/tevivinter
Summary: In this fill I chose to feature Josephine and Isabela in a "pirate" post-trespasser setting. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Isabela/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	The greatest treasure of all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).



  



End file.
